Bnha shorts
by Kabaneri
Summary: Different one-shots about My Hero Academia. You are free to use these ideas! :D (Writing on a whim and when a new idea comes, not regular updates!)
1. Chapter 1: Secret agent AU

The Provisional Hero License exam had just finished and everyone that passed was ecstatic. It had been hard few weeks, preparing for the exam and the exam itself, so it was understandable for teens to want to relax. Like that, class 1-A was gathered in their dorm's communal room and were throwing a party.

"Wahooo! We passed!" – Ashido cheered, glass of coke in hand.

""Cheers!"" – glasses clinked together as almost the whole class cheered.

Only Bakugo grumbled from the sidelines and Todorkoki was his usual self but joined the cheerful group.

"I'm So glad I passed. It was super scary at one point. What about you Daku-kun?" – Uraraka asked her friend.

"I guess I was also worried a bit there…" – he mumbled.

"Come on! Cheer up a bit dude! We party tonight! Now, who wants to play games?" – Kaminari said cheerfully.

Iida's eyebrow twitched due to the crumbs spilled by Sero waving around a pack of crackers.

"Do whatever you fucking want! I'm going to fucking murder the make-up exam, so don't bother me!" – Bakugo shouted.

Izuku sweat dropped at his words and laughed a bit awkwardly. He looked at his friends having fun and smiled fondly to himself. The ice cubes in his drink were starting to disappear, so he drank it all at once. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 19:45.

'20 more minutes.' – Izuku thinks.

"Something wrong Deku-kun?" – Uraraka asks.

"Ah! N-nothing!" he's flustered "I will just… you know, go pour myself another soda. Yeah, that!" – and hurried off to the cooler.

"Is something bothering you Uraraka-kun?" – Iida asks from her left.

She jumps up a bit and almost spills her drink.

"Iida-kun! Don't scare me like that!"

"I apologize."

"But yes. Don't you think Deku looks a bit… more _nervous _than usual. He's also a bit too tense. The exam passed, so why?"

"I don't know. Maybe Midoriya-kun has something on his mind."

They chat a bit more when suddenly Izuku's phone starts ringing.

**A CALL IS HERE! A CALL IS HERE!**

"Excuse me. I have to go talk outside for a while."

He goes out and Urarake exchanges a look with Iida. Something didn't feel quite right to her. After a few minutes Izuku comes in.

"Sorry everyone. Something came up and I have to go home for a bit. I'll be back as soon as I can, OK?" – he asks and scratches his cheek a bit.

"No problem!" (Jirou)

"It's cool dude." (Kirishima)

"Just be sure to be back before Aizawa-sensei returns!" (Hagakure)

"OK. I'll keep that in mind." – Izuku smiles and goes up to his room.

'I have more than enough time to get back. According to my information, All Might and Aizawa won't be done until midnight. All Might usually sleeps in the couch in the office or just collapses in his bed as soon as he gets back, he won't have time to look for me. Also, today Aizawa-sensei is out on a patrol and won't be back until at least 4 in the morning. I have more than enough time.' – Izuku thinks to himself.

He gets his keys, a dark hoodie, puts on jeans and leaves his phone in his room 'accidentally' but pulls out a cheap and scratched flip phone from under his bed and covers up its hiding place just in case. He stuffs it in the hoodie's pocket along with some cash. After making sure he forgot nothing, he went down and headed for the exit. He said goodbye and see you later to Ojiro, who was going to his room, and left the dorms. He was unaware of Iida and Uraraka watching him carefully.

"No matter how I look at it, it's suspicious!" – she says.

"Calm down Uraraka-kun. Maybe something happened at his home and he needs to leave."

"No! He's a bit too calm for something like that. I know him!"

"Let's go ask Bakugo-kun then, before jumping to conclusions. He might know something."

They find Bakugo in the living room, glaring at a book.

"Hey! Bakugo, do you know why Deku is leaving?"

"Grr! How the heck should I know?! The nerd's been goin' places lately. Why should I care what shit he's doing? Now, leave me alone! I have to kill the make-up exam!" – he shouts at them, palms sparking a bit.

Iida and Uraraka leave him be and go back to the hallway.

"See! Something is happening! I say we go after him. He mustn't be too far." (Uraraka)

"I don't think this is a good idea Uraraka-kun."

"Come on! He said he was going to his home and I know his address, so let's go!"

After a while Iida agrees, puts on some other clothes and they both leave. They soon reach Izuku's home and wait. The lights are on and there's some movement. Soon the lights turn off and from the apartment building comes Izuku in his dark hoodie, hood up, jeans and a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"See! It's suspicious. Where is he going with that?" – she whispers and Iida just looks.

They follow Izuku like that for a while. They are in central Mustafu and the streets are bustling with the night life, so it gets harder to follow Izuku. He turns a corner in a dark alley and they hurry behind him. They hide behind the corner and look in the alley. It's a dead end and no Izuku in sight only some trash cans and broken bottles.

"Where is he? He couldn't have just disappeared."

"He must have climbed up. Back in Hosu I saw him jump from wall to wall to het higher. He must have done something similar." (Iida)

"OK. Iida-kun, I'll lift us both and I want you to use your engines to move us to the roof!"

"B-But isn't it illegal?"

"Come on or we'll lose him!"

"No! We may have gotten our licenses but that doesn't mean we can use our Quirks whenever! We will go around!"

"Ok." – she huffs and goes after Iida.

They search around the block but don't find Izuku anywhere. At one time they think they've found him but it turns up to be some scarred punk with piercing, purple hair and shark-like metal teeth.

"Wha' cha problem?!" – the teen growl with a thick accent that indicates he's not local.

"W=we're sorry!" – Uraraka apologized.

"Fucking bitch! Nex time ah get bugged by shits like ye, I will fucking bite that hand o yours!" – he rudely slaps her hand and she rubs the spot.

"Hey. That is not appropriate!" – Iida defends Uraraka.

"Like I care what you fuckwads tell me ta do! Now fuck off or I'll bite ya to death!" – he spits at them and leaves, stomping and hunched under his hoodie, hands in pockets.

"Let's go back Uraraka-kun. We probably won't find him."

"I know Iida-kun but I still think we'd have caught him if we had gone to the rooftop." – she pouts but heads towards a bus station.

The two soon returned and waited for Izuku. He returned way past 1 in the morning without the duffel bag.

"Deku-kun!" – she exclaimed.

"Aaah! Don't scare me like that!" – he's genuinely spooked

"Where were you Midoriya-kun?" – Iida asks.

"I was at home-"

"No, you weren't! We-" – she shut up in time.

"You what?"

"Nnothing!"

"We're just worried Midoriya-kun." – Iida comes to save her again.

"Well, there were some things at home, I went there, went out for a while and came back as soon as I could. Now I'm going to bed. Good night." – he went up the stairs and left them both there.

"Ugh! I can't belie it!"

"Come on Uraraka-kun. We should leave Midoriya-kun. He knows what he's doing and I doubt he does something dangerous. He's not hurt or anything."

"Fine! But if he gets hurt, I'll tie him to his bed and you'll help me!" – she points at Iida and leaves for her room.

Iida does the same and they fall to sleep soon after. The next morning Iida and Uraraka ae groggy and with bags under their eyes while Izuku is as fresh as a daisy.

===With Izuku at night===

Izuku was at his home and getting ready for his mission. He had practiced his escape a few times and sneaking out a few times before but it was his first real mission. His mother was fretting over him, like usual.

"Did you take everything? Deodorant? Contacts, hair gel? You didn't forget the swimming cap, right?"

"Don't worry mom! I got everything, even spare gloves and makeup. I'll be back by 1 at the latest and would run if things go south, so don't worry."

"I'm your mother. I can't just stop worrying about you."

"I love you, mom."

"Please, just stay safe, OK?"

"I promise."

He exits the apartment as his mother prepares to go to sleep, she had an early shift the next day. He exits the apartment building he notices some movement with the corner of his eye. He walks towards his destination and his suspicion is confirmed – someone was following him. With the line of work, he was currently taking, he had been preparing for such situations for YEARS! And the people following him were complete noobs. He 'ignored' them and continued his way. He walked towards his destination and kept an eye on his stalkers, he didn't know who they might be but didn't want his mission to be busted by anyone.

He was in center of town when he saw the perfect opportunity to slip away – an alley with an old manhole that was opened easily with just a thug. Izuku smoothly slipped in, then he ran like hell, yanked the lid off, jumped on the sewer and closed the hole. As if he just disappeared somewhere.

"Where is he? ..."

'Uraraka?'

"He must have…"

'Iida?! What are they doing here?!'

He waited and they left soon to look for him. He sighed in relief and headed down the pipe on his left. It led to a street behind Hakoda bank. It was well-hidden, empty and no cameras around. A perfect place to get out and get ready. His usual place was too far away to get there on time before the workers came for the night shift.

He opened the lid of the manhole just slightly, using 1% of One for All and looked around.

'No one in sight or near. Perfect!'

He ducked down put on a face mask and climbed out, closing the lid after him. Izuku quickly started to work on his disguise. He put on black boots with spikes and metal chain, a new pair of thorn-up jeans, dark red T-shirt and his dark hoodie. He pulled out the gloves and pulled them on, effectively hiding his scars and crooked fingers. He sprayed himself with strong deodorant, to hide his scent and that of sewer in case someone had a scent-based Quirk. He then pulled out a mirror and started working on his face. He put colored contacts that made his eyes look yellow and fake metal teeth were quickly attached to make his 'new Quirk'. Makeup to hide his freckled and give himself more menacing look, a swimming cap and a wig he styled with gel made him look like a punk. He even put a few fake piercings to make it more plausible.

'Now, for the last step.' – he pulled out a sketch from his bag and looked at it.

It was a sketch of a punk man in his late teens/ early 20s with a flattened nose, scars on his mouth, one on the forehead and dark, shadowed eyes. Wide jaw, piercings and a pissed off look.

'First name – Kiba, family name – Katsura. Unemployed, likes to drink and gamble, aggressive, threaten to 'bite people to death'. Has a thick accent. Quirk – Metal teeth.'

He put the sketch back in and looked in a small and mirror. He looked ridiculous with how the fake teeth stood awkwardly in his mouth. How the makeup, wig and piercings made him look like kid trying and failing to go into a 'rebellious phase'. He wanted to go back but needed the information more than everything right now and his hurting pride was a small price to pay. Not to mention that these things wouldn't look so ridiculous on him very soon. He concentrated on his reflection and glared. Suddenly his face morphed and he looked exactly like in the sketch, just in color. He was intimidating and the teeth looked as if they were really his and not fake. He grinned, mouth stretching to show each metal tooth. It almost gave him a heart attack but he reminded himself that it was still him.

He had figured this trick when he was 8 and spooked him mom when he appeared with All Might's face and voice, shouting "I am here!". No one could explain it, because he WAS Quirkless. They had gone to check it again but the results were the same as the first time. He promised his mom to not show off his newfound ability but after the attack at USJ, the summer camp and Kamino, he had talked to his mother and told her the truth about his sudden Quirk development and All Might. In the end they both agreed that something has to be done. So, Izuku sharpened his 'Face change' ability and could easily hold it for half a day without getting tired and his voice imitation was a top notch. With a lot of planning he had prepared everything for plan "Mole". He'd created a persona, became that persona and gathered information about the League and All for One. It was risky but Izuku knew that they won't expect someone like Izuku, with a strength Quirk and kind personality to literally transform into a rude, aggressive small-time criminal and hang out in the Red light district and the slums.

He put all his stuff in the bag and headed for the station. There were lockers there and he had to put the duffel bag away for a few hours.

…..

Izuku- No! He was Kiba now!

Kiba was in one of the shady bars and was sitting on the counter, a small cup of tequila with ice in front to him. He was in his 3rd bar currently and was listening to rumors and other useful things. He had overheard about a dealer of Trigger that had started business in the area and made sure to note it. He also overheard many useless info like how much some guy got from a lady he cornered and how they were planning to have a heist at some date in the future but weren't sure if it will even happen.

He took a sup and scowled because of the taste. Kiba could hold his alcohol but hated the taste of it and avoided it almost all the time but it was needed in this scenario. The door opens with a bang and a few tattooed punks get in the bar. He only glances at them and returned to what he was doing. On the way here he's met one like them and made him piss his pants and run away with one death glare and toothy grin. He decided to stay a bit more and leave for the next place he'd marked for tonight. He had to visit a black market in the ghetto and one last bar before getting back home for a quick shower, then he'd return to the dorm before Aizawa noticed. It was a nice plan but something would always try to fail plans like that. It was also true for his plan.

"Hey you! The hooded shit. Move your ass out of the way, we're taking these seats." – punk 1, leader, said.

His cronies were behind him, grinning and waiting for the show. The bar also quieted down and waited for the show. Kiba took a breath and downed the whole glass of tequila at once. He glared at the punks but didn't stand up.

"Are ya talkin'ta me?! Huh, you bastard?" – he stood his ground against them, metal teeth slinking in his mouth.

"Yeah! I was talking to you, brat! Now move." (leader)

"Yeah, better listen to the boss or you'll pay!" – ane of the lackeys said from behind.

"He…hehe…" – Kiba chuckled.

"What's so funny? Huh?!" (leader)

"HahahahahHAHAHA!" he laughed with whole throat, shark-like metal teeth glinting in the low light "Ha… YOU think that ya can do somethin' ta me? Ha! _Pathetic_." – he said the last part with a deadpan.

"That's it! You are dead!" – they attacked like a mob.

Kiba shot to his feet but didn't activate One for All, instead he used his raw strength to fight them off. It all went well until one of the goons tried to hold a knife to his throat. It all happened in a flash.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" – the knife dropped as the goon clutched his forearm, blood dripping on the floor.

Everyone stood still and all turned to look at the hooded boy. His lips were pulled back in a snarl and there was some thorn, bloodied cloth hanging from the metal jaws.

'I- I BIT him?!' Izuku was panicking internally 'I went too far! What do I do?'

Izuku had become Kiba for the night and was doing well, a bit TOO well. Just now he realized that he'd gotten so much in the role that he BIT someone, thankfully he hadn't torn any flesh, just some of the sleeve.

"Shit! The bastard actually bit me!"

Izuku realized that panicking now may mean his discovery or demise, so he forced himself into the role of Kiba once more. He pulled the bloodied fabric out of his mouth and pocketed it with a disgusted look on his face.

'I have to get rid of it somewhere discreetly.' – he thought.

"Y-you bastard! How dare you do this!?" (leader)

"Eh? How ah dare do it? Shishishi!" he laughed menacingly through metal teeth "You fucks dared ta go at me? I'm ina good mood, so I'm givin ya a chance!" he grinned maniacally, mouth pulled so far it almost split his face in half "Ya can piss yer pants and be off like tha last sorry bastard or… **I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH!"** – he made his face darken and made his voice deeper and gravellier to be more intimidating.

It worked perfectly and they ran away the moment he snapped his jaw at them. They were out of the bar in a second.

Clapclap! – someone clapped.

"Bravo! I never expected to find such a promising man such as yourself, in a dingy bar like this. My name is Sato, that's how everyone calls me. What's your name?" – a tall man in hawaiian shirt, round glasses and shorts comes over.

Izuku notes that he has lizard-like feet and a tail, there are also some scales on his stomach. He has short brown hair and slit eyes.

"Wha does it matter ta ya old man?" – he slams a bill on the counter for his drink and starts to leave.

"Now, now! I am here to offer you job. I rarely see someone vicious like yourself. You many as well rival Shigaraki in terms of bad temper."

Suddenly Sato is on the floor and Kiba is pinning him, one hand squeezing the throat, the other painfully pressing him in the ribs, a place that causes him pain if pressed the right way.

"What did ya say? Ya dare compare ME ta some handsy bitch?"

"Cough! Calm down please. I was just offering you a few recommendations. Not to mention the League-guah!" – he cried out as Kiba squeezed harder, razor sharp teeth getting a bit too close to his face.

"Speak faster to da point! Or I will bite ya to death!" – he snapped his teeth only a few millimeters from Sato's face.

"Here!" - he pulled out a few cards out of his pocket and gave them to Kiba.

"Oh? Quirk fighting ring? Trafficking guard? Is that it? You were spouting something bout the League and Shigaraki? Like ya knew them or somethin'. Ah am reaaaly~ interested in seeing if that handsy man is worth his ralt or he's just some sissie."

"I-I was trying to tell that ever since Kamino ward, the whole League has gone quiet! Even some rumors say people started to leave it! Let me go, now!" – he squirmed under Kiba.

"Hmph! Ya'r in luck ah am in a good mood today, otherwise… hehe…" – Kiba licked his teeth, a bit of drool almost dropping but he sucked it in quickly.

He let Sato's throat and rose to his feet, stalking out of the bar with a look that creeped everyone out, even Sato who has dealt with some **serious villains**, not just normal thugs like those you'd find in bars. In Sato's eyes, Kiba was someone vicious enough to rival Shigaraki in means of torture.

"Thank God that guy went away!"

"I thought he was just some punk put he was a psycho!"

"I think he actually EATS people! Did you see how he bit that guy, no hesitation. And how easily his teeth tore the skin!"

"Gosh, that was creepy! Did you see his face?! He looked giddy! Like, heck, he may be seriously thinking about facing Shigaraki!"

…..

Izuku hurried out and as soon as he was in a safe area with no people around, he puked in a trash can, rinsed his mouth and spat again. He could still taste the blood.

'Get hold of yourself!' he said as he felt his face shift a bit 'I still have 2 more places to go!' – Izuku steeled his expression into Kiba's vicious one and went towards the black market.

===Time skip===

He returned to his home just a few minutes before 1. He was tired but made sure not to wake his mother up. Ha had made sure no one had followed him several times, changed his clothes, removed his disguise, used a different deodorant and even went to a few stores just to be sure of it.

Izuku disposed of the cloth he had bitten off by burning it in the bathroom and flushing the ashes down the toilet. He put his clothes for washing and went to take a bath. He got out only after he was sure he had gotten rid of the deodorant's scent.

'I learned some useful info tonight and maybe, Katsura Kiba may be useful in other ways. It may be illegal but if it means helping the heroes and my friends, then it's worth it!' – he clenched his crooked fingers.

Izuku dried himself and started preparing to go back to the dorms. As he dried his hair off his eye caught the glint of the metal teeth. He had scrubbed them off earlier and they were smooth and shiny.

He had made them on a whim but decided to use them as a pseudo Quirk to make his disguise more believable.

'I wonder…' he put the teeth on, yet again and made only his mouth change to accommodate them better '…They fit like a glove right now. If I hadn't met All Might that day, would have I used these and my ability to get into UA?'

Izuku looked himself in the mirror and made a few poses. He smiled and shuddered. It was indeed creepy, no matter how much he'd seen it.

'Better not think about it. The past is behind me and they may have arrested me if I tried a stunt like that. Not to mention how I look like a villain with these.'

He washed the teeth, hid them in his room. He was finally ready to leave, so he wrote a note for his mother, to know he had returned and was alight.

'Time to go back. I just hope I come up with an excuse before I get back. I bet Iida and Uraraka would have questions. I also feel a bit guilty for what I did in front of them… No! I MUST make sure no one finds out!'

He locked the door and headed back with a confident stride… that lasted for about 10 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange teacher

"…You all want to be heroes, right?" – the teaches carelessly threw the sheets on his desk.

Everyone cheered and showed off their Quirks, all except one Midoriya Izuku – the only Quirkless member of this class.

"HA! Don't lump me with these losers! You all know I'm going to be the only one from this school going to UA!" – Bakugo boasted.

"Oh. Midoriya also wants to go to UA." – the teacher says as he spots Izuku's paper.

The whole class jeered and Izuku's desk was blown up.

"What the FUCK Deku?! You think you can get into heroics and beat me?! Fat chance!"

"K-kacchan! Um… you know I- "

"Shut the fuck up! You are nothing, you hear me Deku? Nothing! A useless person! You'd never even make it through the test! Like they'll let some Quirkless shit like you even enter the school yard!"

"Q-Quirkless can also attend! If I have the grades and attendance to- "– Izuku tried to say but was interrupted, again.

Bakugo grabbed his shoulder and slammed him in the wall.

"Shut the fuck up Deku! You better see reality and quit before I crush you!" – he let go, the uniform a bit burnt.

Izuku rubbed his shoulder and scowled. In the end he sighed and sat on his place.

…

Izuku was going home when a villain made of sludge attacked him.

'Damn it! Why now of all times?!' – Izuku thought as he struggled in the gross sludge.

"I AM HERE!" – the sewer cover was propelled up.

All Might came at full speed and with a quick punch te villain was splattered. Izuku coughed and almost vomited, thankfully he didn't do it in front of one of his favorite hero.

"Are you OK young man?" – All Might leaned down and patted his back.

"Y-yes, I am fine!" it came out louder than he wanted "Thanks for asking All Might, sir!" – he bowed at the hero.

All Might looked a bit flustered and scratched the back of his head.

"I am glad. I have to now get this villain to the police, so… do you have ant container I can Use?"

"Yes! I have a few bottles." – Izuku pulled out two water bottles and emptied them.

All Might thanked for the bottles, gathered the villain and was about to leave when he felt a thug on his shirt. He looked behind and saw the boy, red like a tomato. Izuku pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"E-excuse me, All Might, sir, but... Gosh, this is embarrassing." He breathed out "Can I please have an autograph?!" – he bowed and lifted the notepad towards All Might.

"Haha! Why, of course you can!" he signed it and gave it back to the flustered boy "Here, now sorry but I still have some work to do. Goodbye young man!" – he jumped and disappeared in the sky.

Izuku smiled brightly at the autograph and put it in his backpack. He was still a bit red.

"Gosh, how could I do this?!" he panicked a bit "It's going to be SO embarrassing when it gets out…" – he muttered as he headed home.

In his home, his mother made a celebratory dinner, his favorite katsudon with extra good quality meat cut in thick slices. They both chatted and laughed together as Izuku told her about his meeting with All Might. His mother scolded him for not being careful enough but also congratulated him.

"I wish you good luck Izuku! I know how it s=has been this past year, but I know you'll do great, even after finishing middle school. I'm VERY proud of you."

"Thanks, mom." He blushed "I still can't believe how I went all fanboy in front of All Might!"

"Don't worry sweetie, he's been inspiration since you were in kindergarten. It's understandable to do so."

"I know but…" he put his face in his hands, ears beet red "It's sooo embarrassing whenever I think about it! If it ever gets out, I don't think I'll live through the shame!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic! Now, eat your dinner, you still have some work to finish, right?"

"Yes, I have. Thanks mom." – he began eating.

"Everything for my precious little boy!" – she smiled sweetly.

"I'm not little." – he muttered but left it at that.

===Time skip===

It was the exam day at UA and a steady flow of students came to take said exam. Izuku switched his weight from one leg to the other and finally decided to cross the gate of UA. No matter if it was on picture or in person, UA was breathtaking.

"Out of the way nerd!" – Bakugo pushed past him and entered the hero examination building.

He scowled at the blond but ignored him, too bad he tripped and was heading towards the pavement.

'Damn you! Stupid pavement.' – he cursed in his mind, preparing for the familiar sensation of his face hitting it.

It never came as he felt two hands touch his arm. He looked to see a brown-haired girl smiling at him and he blushed.

"Are you OK? That boy was very rude! He didn't even apologize." – she huffed and looked at where Bakugo disappeared.

"Ah, no, thanks." he noticed how he was floating "Umm… mind deactivating your Quirk?" – he scratched his cheek and smiled a bit awkwardly.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" – she bushed, lowered him to the ground and he felt gravity take hold of him again.

"Thanks from saving me from falling."

"No problem! It'll be bad luck to fall on the way in, right? I'm Uraraka Ochako, by the way."

"Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you."

They shook hands and the moment was ruined by the bell.

"AH! I have to go. Bye Midoriya-kun! Good luck!"

"You too!" – he waved at her as she went inside.

He turned to the left for the Gen ed examination room. He found his place and sat next to a boy with purple hair and bags under his eyes.

'Wow, these look even worse than- NO! Concentrate on the test! You have to get a passing grade!'

The boy glanced at him a few times with suspicion but focused back on the test papers they were given. The first part of the exam was the same, a writing test for everyone, after that the Gen ed left together with those from the management exam while others – hero and support student candidates stayed for additional examination.

Izuku was done earlier and left the room before everyone else.

….

The students were separated into different examination grounds and were less than 5 minutes away from the practical exam's start. Aizawa stood and watched the monitors. All Might was nervous.

'One of these children might be my next successor. I should watch carefully and be neutral! I can't have favorites.' – he clenched his arms.

The door opened and Nedzu came in, followed by a short man? , wearing a hero costume. In was made of black shoes with slightly pointy steel plates on the front, a bit baggy, dark pants, similar to those used in the army, with more pockets of course. He had a utility belt with many pouches, dark green hoodie, the hood up. He wore a modified gas mask and you couldn't see anything from his face that could give him out, even a strand of hair didn't stick out.

The man moved silently, nodding to the teachers and they nodded back. All Might did what his colleagues did either way. Nedzu and the masked man sat down.

"Now! The exam will start any minute now, but I think some introductions are in order! As a new teacher, All Might, you may not know our resident phantom helper."

"Phantom helper? Who exactly is he?" – All Might looked at the mysterious man.

"He doesn't have an official hero name, yet! Although some call him Terror-man." Nedzu said with his usual smile "He's an underground hero and has been helping around in UA for a few years now! So, as a new teacher and your condition, I decided to help you by assigning Mr. Terror as your assistant."

[Please don't call me that Principal Nedzu. I don't quite enjoy it.] – a distorted voice came from the man.

'A voice changer, natural or due to the mask.' – All Might thought.

"I know, but it's funny! You haven't thought of a name yet but almost everyone has accepted it as your official hero name!"

[Yes, but-}

"Now shush! The exam is starting." – Nadzu cut him off and everyone stared at the monitors.

===Time skip===

Class 1-A was buzzing with noise. They had heard it but they still couldn't believe that All Might himself would teach them Foundational Hero Studies. Uraraka and Iida were chatting with Kirishima, Bakugo was brooding, Mineta was doing what he did and Kaminari was chilling. The bell rang and for once everyone sat on their desks, waiting for their first lesson with the number 1 hero.

"I'm… ENTERING THE ROOM LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" – All Might entered the classroom in an unusual way.

Everyone was starting to either discuss with each other, brag how much they know about their teacher, just fangirl/boying in their seats. All Might stood in front of the class in his Silver age costume.

[This was not quite normal…hahaha…] – a distorted and strange voice laughed a bit flatly.

Everyone turned to see a short person, roughly their size but short compared to the hero. He looked more in place inside some bar, dark alley or the ghetto. In fact, he looked a bit like some weirdo with his villain-like appearance.

"Who the fuck are you?!" – Bakugo shouted and the others started to murmur.

[Ah, such a colorful and wonderful language. A pleasure to hear] the mysterious man deadpanned [I am your assistant teacher for this subject. As principal Nedzu decided to assign me as a helper. I don't have an official hero name yet, but-]

"Ah! I remember! You are Terror-man!" Ashido stood up "OMG! You are like one of my favorite heroes! You were soooo cool when you caught those robbers in Hosu national bank last year!"

"" Terror-man?!"" – the class.

"What the fuck?!" – Bakugo.

[Yes, that was me. Now, All Might, if you'd please continue with your lesson, I'll just watch from the side.]

"Ahem! Now, we're doing a practical exercise!" the wall opened to show briefcases "These are your costumes, put them on and follow us to the training ground!" – All Might's voice boomed and the class cheered.

[Actually, you can go ahead All Might, don't waste _time _by waiting here. I can lead them and we'll meet at the training ground.]

"Ooh…OK. Thanks." – All Might went out, a bit unsure.

[Sigh… Finally gone.] he turned towards the students [Listen here! All Might may be a new teacher but I do have **some** experience with rules are, no bullying, no maiming unless absolutely necessary and no attempts to off eachother with your oh so flashy Quirks, got it?] – he somehow managed to pin them with a glare, despite the gas mask obscuring his whole face.

""Yes, sensei!""

[Good, now get ready!]

===Time skip===

Everyone in the observation room was interested in the identity of this 'Terror-sensei' that had come. It was the first match and everyone waited for it to start. Bakugo and Kaminari as the heroes VS Kagami and Uraraka as the villains.

It soon started. Everyone expected an interesting match but it quickly escalated as Bakugo abandoned Kaminari and went 'mad' in the building. Huge explosions and shit were done by Bakugo. All Might tried to tell him to stop but he didn't listen.

"I'll-"

[No. I will go and stop it. You stay here and inform me where they are.]

He quickly left and in a short while they saw him getting into the building.

"They are currently on the 3rd floor, west side." – All Might said.

===With Bakugo===

Bakugo was angry and was shouting at the 'Reflective bitch', aka Kagami.

"Stop running!" – he cornered her and got ready to pull the pin.

/Young Bakugo! Don't do this! It's only an exercise. /

"Shut up! She can just not fucking die!"

Kagami made the biggest reflective screen she could and hoped for the best. Just as Bakugo pulled the pin, a figure dashed towards him and re-positioned the blonde's arm towards the other wall.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The building shook and there was a giant hole in the wall. Kagami opened her eyes when she felt nothing.

"T-Terror-sensei?" – she said in shock.

There was he, with gas mask and all but the top of the hood had torn and his hair had caught on fire.

[Oh, shit! I almost didn't arrive on time!] – he said and swiped Bakugo's legs from under him.

"Um…sensei. Your hair is burning."

[Waugh!] – he made a strange noise and in an unexpected move removed his black hair, threw it on the floor and stomped the fire out.

Everyone stared as from under the black wig came green hair, combed back and held together with bobby pins.

"Grr… You fucker."Bakugo stood up and saw the hair, he froze "Deku?!"

[Hello Kacchan. I can't say it's nice seeing you again.] – Izuku said.

"What the FUCK are you even doing here, Deku?! I told you-" – suddenly he was flipped and his face met the ground.

Izuku disarmed him and tied him like a present, even gagged the blonde's mouth.

[This exercise is over now! Come back to the observatory and let the others continue.] – he picked his wig up and dragged the struggling bakugo.

Kagami followed him to the room and soon Uraraka and Kaminari also entered. Bakugo was still struggling and fuming.

[Just blow the restrains up Bakugo, oh wait, your balls would be gone along with them!] – Izuku taunted and made the blonde struggle more.

"Um… Terror-sensei, do you know Bakugo personally and what's with the wig and all." – Hagakure asks.

[And here I thought things would go well…] he removed the gas mask, revealing his face, Uraraka gasped "I am also a student of UA, in the Gen ed but also a teacher assistant and an underground hero." – he admitted and everyone gasped.

"RUUUH!" Izuku removed the gag from Bakugo's mouth "What the FUCK Deku?! Why are you here, you shitty nerd? I thought I told you not to come to UA! And now you say you are a teacher assistant? How did you cheat your way in?!"

"Sigh… for your information, I did not cheat my way in. They invited me!"

"Wat do you mean, my boy?" – All Might asked Izuku.

"The fucker is Quirkless! So how did you even get in?!" -everyone was speechless and Izuku gagged Bakugo again.

"That's a minus for you, Bakugo. Now, I offer you to continue the exercise while I contact principal Nedzu. This is kind of a classified information." – Izuku exited the room.

The others were forced to continue and had to wait for classes to end for them to hear the truth.

===After school===

Everyone was waiting for Izuku. Aizawa and All Might in his skinny form were there as supervisors. Soon Nedzu and Izuku entered the room. Izuku was in his school uniform and recognition flashed in All Might's eyes.

"I guess you all have questions, right?" (Nedzu)

"Of course we have! What is the nerd doing here?!" – Bakugo received a glare from Aizawa and shut up.

"You will get your answers, but before that…" Nedzu went to give everyone a document "You need to sign these forms that swear you into secrecy. We don't want our little ex-vigilante's ID to be spread left and right."

"" VIGILANTE?!""

After some arguing, everyone signed and Izuku began his tale.

"I started training since young. I realized I couldn't fight villains and everyone told me I can't be a hero, so I became a vigilante. This happened when I was 13 and lasted for around half a year when Aizawa caught me. I couldn't be imprisoned, so Nedzu invited me to work for him and UA until I graduate."

"What does that mean?" – Tsuyu asked.

"It means I got a temporary hero license at 14 and have been horking as a part-time hero and spy for UA. I became a student here because it was convenient."

"That's impossible! You can't possibly-" (Bakugo)

"But I AM! See Bakugo? I became a hero BEFORE you, I got to UA BEFORE you, I defeated my first villain BEFORE you and just recently got to top 20 underground heroes. I accomplished all this YEARS BEFORE you and your attitude even made the first step in UA! And to be honest, you should thank me."

"Why should I thank you?! Huh?!"

"Because I never filed the bullying report and decided not to press charges! I could have kicked you out of UA before you even received the acceptance letter, even Present Mic and several others were unsure but I said 'Let's give him a chance.' And they agreed!" – Izuku smiled.

"So, Bakugo-kun. You will get black points for bad behavior. 3 points and you go to Gen ed. 6 points and you are out of UA. Got it?" – Aizawa said.

Bakugo nodded.

"OK then! Remember kids, nothing ou this can come out of this room! You'll be legally obliged to keep it secret once you go out. Although it's completely legal, we don't want the media to tear into us after discovering just how young the youngest hero is." – Nedzu said cheerfully and left.

…

"How was your first teaching day at UA Izuku?" – his mother asked.

"A mess. My identity was discovered thanks to Bakugo's big mouth! I feel terrible!" – he groaned from the coach.

"I hope not too terrible for some tempura."

"Oh, I never feel terrible for anything you cook!"

They ate and chatted for a bit, then went to sleep.

'I hope I can pass these 3 years and finally get a full hero license. Then, I can get to the top and when I do, I'll say proudly say "I am here!", I'll save people even without the aid of any Quirk and prove that you don't need a heroic Quirk to belong.' – Izuku then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Tricked

**(AN: I'm going to use American money system because I don't know how yen work. This is a random idea, just for fun, no content.)**

Class 1-A was having a free day, so they all decided to go to a local festival. Once a year vendors of different stocks would gather to sell their stuff and services for a whole week, forming something like a large flea market.

"Everybody! Listen up! We have 6 hours before we have to get back to the bus. Be sure to be here by 16:30!" – Iida, the class president said.

"Psh! Whatever! Let's go!" – Bakugo left.

Kirishima, Denki and Sato followed him. The rest split up and each went to whatever section interested them.

Izuku, as usual went to look for hero merch. He found quite a few good items and by 15:00 he was almost out of money. He had around 10 bucks left when he saw something. A super rare, signed, Eraserhead poster. It was almost impossible to find one of them, so he approached the stall.

'OK! Yu can do it Izuku! Be confident and don't show excitement or they'll raise the price.'

"Good day." – Izuku greeted.

"Hey." – the vendor, a tall man with a goatee said.

Izuku looked around and saw a surf board.

'This could work!'

The boy took the bright red surf board and approached the vendor.

"I would like to buy this please."

"That'll be 150 bucks."

"That's a bit too much for an old surf board. What about this- "he took the poster "hero poster with it?"

"Haha! Are you kidding me? That poster alone is 60 bucks! No way I'm giving them for this little."

"180 for both!" (Izuku)

"200!" (Vendor)

"120!" (I)

"That's a robbery! 190!" (V)

"80!" (I)

"100!" (V)

"60!" (I)

"89!" (V)

"50!" (I)

"80!" (V)

"40!" (I)

"60!" (V)

"30!" (I)

"50!" (V)

"Give me 20 bucks!" – Izuku says, looking the vendor in the face.

"DEAL!" – the vendor takes out the money and slaps them on Izuku's outstretched palm.

Izuku promptly hands him the surfboard, pockets the poster and leaves. When he's out of sight, the boy goes into a full sprint.

"Wait…WHAT?!" – the vendor realizes a few minutes later what he'd done.

It was now almost impossible to find Izuku, so the vendor gives up but grumbles how he'd never sell Izuku anything.

===With Izuku===

He is holding a few bags of clothes and hero merch while munching on a burger and slurping a smoothie.

"Hey! Deku-kun!"

"Hey, Uraraka!"

"Wow, you bought a lot of stuff, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Whoah, dude! Is that an Eraserhead poster? They cost a LOT! For how much did you get it?" – Denki asks.

"With 20 bucks…"

"What?"

"I took it for 20 bucks."

"Wow! So lucky!"


	4. Chapter 4: Liar

**The biggest lie uttered from my lips**

Izuku was already 4 and a half and he still didn't have a Quirk. His mother was getting worried as more and more kids his age got Quirks.

"I think we should go to a doctor to check your Quirk, dear." – his mom said one night.

"M-Mom! I am sure my Quirk will come soon! Just wait a bit!" – Izuku, despite being 4, was worried.

The other kids had started calling him names and Quirkless behind his back, even his childhood friend didn't play with him as often. He was scared of the possibility that he indeed didn't have a Quirk. He held on the hope he'd get a Quirk soon.

"OK. I will wait until you are 5. If you don't show any signs of Quirk by then, I'll bring you to a doctor."

"OK mom!"

That night a deal was made between them. Inko agreed to wait and Izuku got a chance. A chance that was going to change things.

…

The next weekend Izuku and his mom are at a carnival that had arrived in Mustafu. It was packed with people but they had a lot of fun. Izuku was walking with his mom until they reached a very crowded area. It was like that because there was show going on. The two pushed through the dense mass of people but they got separated.

Izuku was scared. He tried to follow his mother but when he finally squeezed through the sea of people, she was nowhere in sight. He sniffled and went around to look for her. He didn't find her and was about to start sobbing when he saw a shop to the side. It was small and odd-looking.

"Come up! Step in and try tour luck! There are prizes of all kind! Only 500 yen per play!" – the vendor says with a cheer in his voice.

Izuku feels a strange attraction towards the place, like something is telling him to go, so as a curious child, he goes there.

"Good day…"

"Good day, young boy! Do you want to play one of my games? I have 'Lucky draw' also 'Pull the string' and 'Ball toss' that you may like! There's also darts and shooting with a BB gun but that's for older kids and I can't give it to you without a parent near." – he explained.

"Umm… what prizes can I get?"

"Oh, we have push toys, trinkets, keychains, figurines, other odd things and our grand prize from the lucky draw is a game console!"

Izuku looked at the money he had. There was only enough for 2 plays.

"I-I would like the lucky draw please." – he gave the money.

"Two plays then! Come on, spin it!"

Izuku grabbed the lever and spun it. A small white ball fell in the tray.

"Not a winner. Come on kid, maybe next time, you'd have a chance!" – he hands Izuku a pack of tissues for the white ball.

Izuku gulped and spun the lever for a second time. He closed his eyes, scared to look if it was another dud.

"Sorry kid, not the grand prize…"

Izuku opened his eyes and saw the man hold a red ball. He got a bit excited.

"…but you get prize number 4!" he pulled a small oval case just a bit bigger than Izuku's hand "Here ya go kid!"

Izuku opened and there were two thin circles, placed in separate places in the case.

"What are there?"

"Oh, right, these are colored contacts! People put them in their eyes and it changes their color! These are entirely cosmetic and aren't lenses, so you can even use them!"

Izuku was interested and wanted to try them. He hadn't seen anything like them, so he was curious ow they can change his eye color.

"How do you put them on?!" – he asked, not worrying about putting them in his eyes.

"Here, let me show you."

The man showed him how to put them on in front of a mirror and Izuku eventually managed to put them on his own. The contacts changed his eye color to bright amber. He really liked the color.

"Thank you mister!"

"No problem. Come back again!" – the man waved as he saw some potential customers approach.

Izuku, after all the excitement, began to look for his mother again. He wandered around and asking people if they had seen her. He had no luck and was getting tired, so he sat on a bench. His now amber eyes scanned the area around him but there was not even a sign of his mother. He sniffled and looked down sadly. He knew his mother was looking for him and how scared she might be feeling now.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

There was an explosion nearby and there was scrambling of people.

"Quick! There's a hero fight!" – one random teen shouted as they ran towards the noise.

Izuku perked up and followed them.

…

In Westside river street a villain was fighting a hero. It was a new hero named Bender – his Quirk allowed him to bend any material as long as he touched it with one hand. The villain he was fighting could conjure invisible items and use them as if they were real. The hero was fresh out of UA and was struggling.

'What a way to make my debut. All I can do now is stall him until other heroes arrive.' – the hero thought.

Just then the villain blocked his attack by raising his hand. The young hero felt as if he hit a concrete wall. The worst part was that he couldn't use his Quirk on the villain.

"You pathetic hero! You think you can stop me? No one can stop me!"

"Shut up, villain! Give up!"

….

Izuku was watching from the sidelines and was currently watching the hero getting beaten by the villain. The hero's ability was to bend things he touched with a hand and the villain looked to be making non-existent things become real and use them. Izuku frowned. He didn't want the hero to lose but it seemed almost impossible to win against someone that could create anything out of thin air.

'Huh?! What was that?'

Izuku turned his head and saw that the shadow of the villain wasn't quite right. The villain hit the hero with something invisible but the shadow showed a bat in the villain's hand. The shadow then disappeared and a shadow of a low wall appeared in front of the hero. Bender hit it and fell down. The villain laughed and the shadow of something like a canon appeared next to the villain's. He made a pulling motion and a round shadow followed the invisible projectile. It hit the hero square in the chest.

"Guah!" – he shouted as the wind got knocked out of him and he was sent flying.

The crowd scattered as the hero flew towards them. He fell hard on the asphalt. By some coincidence, he had landed just next to Izuku.

"Ugh… what hit me?" – the hero asked no one.

"Probably a cannonball." – Izuku said without thinking.

"Huh?!" the two stared at each other "What do you mean by that, kid?"

"Well, he made a canon, so it should be a cannon ball. The thing that hit you I mean!"

"You know what he made?! How? It's invisible!"

"I just looked and…"

"NO time kid! Would you help me? Please!"

Izuku was stunned that the hero would ask HIM for help. He blushed but accepted.

"OK! Now what can you tell me kid?"

"I-I can shout instructions and you'll fight?" – Izuku quietly suggested.

"Perfect! I'm going in! Just keep a safe distance, OK?" – Izuku nodded and the hero headed towards the gloating villain.

"OH! He can make one thing only! I never saw him make 2 or more!" – Izuku said as he jogged forward.

The hero nodded and ran towards the villain. The villain just smirked. Izuku saw the shadow change into a bat.

"Duck!" – Izuku shouted and the hero did so.

"Che!" – the villain said and Izuku immediately saw a wall appear.

"Stop!" – the hero herd him.

Although he still hit the wall, it wasn't with as much force. The hero jumped back, next to Izuku.

"Thanks kid! But… we're not going anywhere. He'll soon retreat."

Just then Izuku saw the villain prepare to board something… It was a scooter! Izuku's thoughts ran at a speed he had never forced them to. In a moment of either luck or genius thinking Izuku shouted.

"Mahe something heavy fall on him!" – he pointed at the villain with his hand.

The hero looked a bit unsure but nodded.

Bender ran towards one of the damaged buildings the villain had attacked and touched with both his hands. The part of the wall bent towards the villain that was about to leave. The villain saw the shadow and immediately lifted his hands up. The wall hit an invisible barrier.

"NOW!" – Izuku shouted.

The hero then ran and decked the villain in the face. He was down in seconds and his hands were bound by Bender.

"Damn! Don't think I can't escape from here!" – the villain spat at the hero.

"Come on, do it!" the hero panted "You'll be crushed after what you conjured disappears."

"H-How do you know?!" – the villain paled and looked scared.

Not long after, other heroes came and apprehended the criminal.

"Good job kid!" Bender patted Izuku's head "You were great and thanks to you the villain didn't escape."

"T-Thank you!" – Izuku became red like a tomato.

"No need to thank me. I have to thank you! You have an amazing Quirk kid, don't let it go to waste." – the hero remarked.

'What… did he say that I had a Quirk? But I don't have one! Should I tell him or…' – Izuku was nervous.

"IZUKUUUU!" – his mom came rushing past the policemen and he also ran towards her.

"MOOOM!" – he cried and they both hugged.

"Thank God you are alright! I was so worried when we got separated. Don't go running off to hero fights like that without me!" – she scolded him.

"Sorry, mom…"

"But that helped me find you, so… just please don't get disappearing like this again."

"I promise!" – Izuku squeezed her harder.

"He didn't cause any trouble, right?" – Inko stood up, still holding Izuku in her embrace.

"No! He was really helpful. In fact, we captured a villain thanks to him." – Bender praised him.

"Yeah! It was awesome, mom!" – Izuku turned towards his mom.

"AH! Izuku, what happened to your eyes?!" – Inko just noticed that her son's eyes had become amber.

Izuku panicked. He didn't know what to do. He was nervous, a bit scared, excited and glad at the same time. His mother had told him that lying is very bad and that he shouldn't lie, but at that moment, he said the biggest lie in his life…

"I-I got my Quirk today!" – he almost was shouting.

"You got your Quirk?!" – Inko was excited.

"Wow! Kid, you got your Quirk just today and you could already use it so well? You are a natural." He gave a high-five to Izuku "Miss, your son is really amazing. He helped me a lot with a Quirk he didn't have before you got separated. That, is not something you see every day."

"Thank you, sir." Inko put Izuku down "We better go back…"

"OK. We'll just have to ask your son what happened and you are good to go." – one policeman said.

"Alright."

Izuku then told them some of the things that he remembered happening, he didn't tell them about the contacts or how he just guessed the number of things the villain could make at a time. They were back home and celebrated for Izuku's new Quirk by eating cake Inko had bought on the way home.

Izuku was then registered with the Quirk: Analysis. He hid the small case the contacts had come in and didn't tell his mon out of fear. He was scared how everyone would react when they found out he'd lied to them about something as important as his Quirk.

His 5th birthday passed, then the 6th and 7th but no 'other Quirk' came and Izuku accepted that he was probably Quirkless for the rest of his life. He kept the lie up by buying special eye drops and new contacts along with cleaning liquid secretly with his allowance. He also secretly practiced his analytical skills by watching fights of heroes on his computer, TV or on the street.

He began writing everything down and became so good that he could guess 95% of the time who'd win just by looking at who fought and the location. No one bullied him for not having a Quirk but they still called him a nerd. Bakugo had gotten even more cocky with time and he began calling him Deku, because he couldn't possibly fight a villain with his 'Quirk'. Izuku just grit his teeth and stood quiet. He didn't want his lie to be discovered due to an ill-placed punch to the face.

===Time skip===

Izuku was walking back home, his ruined notebook in his hand.

'Stupid Kacchan! I don't even have a Quirk! He's so bad when everyone thinks I have a Quirk… I can't imagine what it would have been if they knew I was actually Quirkless?' – Izuku wondered as he passed under a bridge.

Suddenly a ton of sludge came out and wrapped around him. Izuku struggled but he just couldn't escape.

"A medium-sized body to hide in…"

Sludge crawled up and covered Izuku. He struggled bur couldn't even move properly. Izuku was about to faint when he saw a muscular figure come out of the sewer and blow the sludge villain.

"Cough… cough!" – Izuku coughed and spat slime out of his mouth.

"Are you OK kid?" – a familiar voice asked.

"A-All Might?!" – Izuku knew the man and almost couldn't believe he was being saved by the hero himself, despite the signs that he might be retiring soon, Izuku was glad.

"Haha! I'm glad you are fine, young man!"

"Ah! All Might, can I- "

"Get an autograph? No problem!" – All Might quickly signed the notebook, the only thing not covered in any sludge.

The hero gave Izuku the notebook and the boy almost went in fanboy mode.

"It's been a pleasure, young man but I have to deliver this criminal to the police and have someone clean this up." All Might showed a bottle full of sludge and two eyeballs "Well, good day!" – the hero was going to leap up.

"Wait!" – Izuku shouted and jumped towards the hero.

All Might was in the air when he noticed Izuku cling to his leg.

"Hey, boy! This is dangerous! Let go!"

"I can't! We're more than 80 meters height and falling rom that hight will kill any regular human that…" – Izuku began rambling due to being scared and clung for dear life.

The two landed on a rooftop and Izuku could kiss it, only if it wasn't dirty.

"That was really dangerous thing to do! What were you thinking?!"

"A-All Might! I wanted to ask you something…"

POOOH! – steam covered the rooftop.

In front of Izuku stood a man that looked more like a skeleton than the hero.

"Shit!" – he cursed and coughed blood.

"All Might?! Are you OK? Don't tell me you have internal bleeding-"

"H-How." – he coughed again.

Izuku helped him by offering a pack of tissues.

"Young man, you mustn't tell anyone about this! If they found out…"

"Don't worry! I promise, I won't tell about this!" he gestured at All Might's skeletal form "I didn't tell anyone about how you'd be retiring, so- "– Izuku quickly put a hand on his mouth but the damage was made.

'Why do I have to ramble and mutter so much when I'm nervous?!' – the boy lamented.

Izuku then told All Might how he had noticed how he started to appear less and less, how he'd hurry to finish battles and other small things that even Toshinori himself hadn't noticed he was doing.

"…So! I figured something happened around the time you fought Toxic Chainsaw and you were going to retire soon, appearing for around 3-4 hours a day and all." – Izuku finished.

"That is… almost terrifyingly right, young man." He lifted his shirt and showed him the scar "I fought with someone and he injured me. I have weakened due to the many surgeries done to save my life. I even…"

"Lower ribs on left side… diaphragm damage is also possible…blood… stomach maybe damaged or gone… lung…leaking…" Izuku was muttering again while staring at the scarred tissue "A bit more to the right…"

"Um, young man, you are muttering again." – All Might was currently genuinely scared of the teenager in front of him.

The hero had faced many villains and disasters during his career and had even faced All for One but the boy in front of him made him feel chills down his spine. Those amber eyes stared as if they were studying his very being and looked through his soul. What he could understand from his muttering, the boy had not only guessed he was going to retire, a fact only VERY FEW even knew about, listed the damage he'd sustained during the battle and even knew it wasn't caused by Toxic Chainsaw. The thing that bothering him was the last comment. How that he'd have been dead if it was just a few centimeters to the right. It was like a Nedzu in a human form. Two Nedzus was also scary!

"I'm glad this'll stay under wraps. The world still needs a Symbol of Peace. I can't retire just now. I will be leaving now, good day young man."

"Wait! I still haven't asked you. C-Can s-someone…"

"Hm? I couldn't hear that quite right." – the hero waited for the boy to stop stuttering and shaking.

'What do I do now?! How could I be so impulsive?! I didn't think this through! What should I say? I can't stall anymore, can I?'

Izuku's demeanor suddenly took a drop. He was sweating and his knees were shaking. In the end slumped on the rooftop, he was on his hands and knees, hair obscuring his eyes.

"C-Can someone like me wwithout…" Izuku bit his lip for a bit and then continued "Can someone wwith a-analytical Quirk become a hero?" – he waited for answer.

Right at this moment Izuku hated himself. He had **LIED** to his idol, to All Might. He could have told the truth for the first time he was 5 but he got scared and lied.

"Sorry, but without a Quirk suitable for battle, I don't think it'll be possible. But you can become a policeman if you want to stop crime or even work for a support company! With an analytical Quirk you can find many other jobs."

"I-I see…" – Izuku was sad.

"I'll be going then." – All Might left and Izuku watched him as the hero closed the door.

'Haha… How I messed up.'

Izuku walked down the stairs and his mind replayed the whole incident. How All Might closed the door and left again and again.

'Wait!' Izuku concentrated on All Might's image, something seemed wrong 'The bottle! It wasn't in All Might's pocket! It must have fallen when I grabbed onto his leg. I have to find it or warn someone!'

Izuku ran out of the building and went looking for either a hero or a policeman. He was rounding a corner when an explosion sounded. Izuku stopped and headed towards it.

'It must be due to the sludge villain! There's less than 2% chance of unorganized crimes to happen so soon after each other!'

….

Bakugo was caught by the sludge villain and was getting suffocated while the heroes watched.

'Kacchan!'

Izuku remembered everything Bakugo had done to him but still hoped his ex-childhood friend would change some day. When Izuku saw his pleading eyes, he acted on an impulse. He ran towards the villain, right past the heroes, without hesitation.

"Wait, boy!" – Kamui Woods shouted.

'His body is made of sludge and always changing. I don't have the strength to damage him seriously.' Izuku quickly analyzed the situation as he ran towards the villain 'The only solution is to hit him where it hurts a lot and pull Kacchan out! Go for the eyes!'

Izuku swung his backpack and hit the villain in the eye.

"Gah! It hurts!"

Izuku grabbed Bakugo's free hand and pulled. The sludge created a vacuum but Izuku managed to at least allow Bakugo a breath of air.

"Stupid brat!" – the villain was going to recover any moment now.

Izuku got an idea and twisted Bakugo's arm to be at a certain angle, pointing at the sludge.

"Kacchan! Make an explosion like the one you used at my desk! NOW!"

Bakugo listened for once and fired an explosion. It blew away a huge chunk of the sludge. Izuku pulled and both boys fell on the ground with a splat.

"Fucking brat! Getting in my way again!" – the sludge was gathering, towering above the two boys.

Izuku braced himself as Bakugo coughed and glared at the villain.

"DETROIT SMAAAAAAASH!" – All Might appeared and hit the villain.

It was over in seconds and the crowd cheered. Bakugo was praised and Izuku scolded for jumping in without having a Quirk that could help.

"But I helped, didn't I?! I got him out! Unlike you that stood and watched!" – he knew he shouldn't have snapped but it was a hard day for him.

Izuku decided to head home and go do his homework, get the contacts out and go to bed. He heard Bakugo yell something but ignored him. He was walking through the streets and it was empty, a bit too empty.

'Something's going to happen.' – Izuku got ready and pulled out a pepper spray, he couldn't use it earlier but now was a perfect time.

"I AM HERE!" – All Might appeared out of nowhere.

"All Might! Don't do that again, please. I almost pepper-sprayed you." – Izuku was holding the red bottle with a shaking hand.

All Might transformed into his weaker form and coughed blood again.

"I'm sorry, about earlier I mean." – the hero said, scratching the back of his head.

"And you got away from the media to apologize to me? I- I don't know what to say."

"No worries! Now, I have to say that I was wrong. You CAN become a hero! You went to save someone without thinking. Your body moved on its own, right?"

"Y-Yes." – Izuku was kneeling on the sidewalk.

"This is the one common thing for heroes. Our bodies moved on their own to help someone in need." He points at Izuku "You have what it takes to be a great hero, young man! And I deem you worthy."

"Wworthy of what?"

"I want you to inherit my power. I want to give you my Quirk and become my successor. Do you accept?"

"YES!" – Izuku answered without a shred of regret and cried tears of joy.

This was what he wanted. Having no Quirk was hard and lying every day was not something Izuku enjoyed but did it out of fear. If what All Might told him was possible, then he won't feel like that way every time he said he had a Quirk.

"That's the spirit, my boy! By the way, I'm Toshinori Yagi, you can call me whatever you like, but when I'm in my powered-down form, it would be safer to not shout All Might."

"I got it! My name's Izuku Midoriya. It's an honor to be your student."

Izuku stood up and they shook hands.


	5. Chapter 5:I'm on FIRE today Two chapters

**Kaminari's thunderous adventure**

Kaminari woke up with a groan. His head pounded and he felt like he could puke at any moment. Slowly the world stopped spinning in a spiral and he found himself in a strange place. The whole place was covered with fur, even the doors and he could swear a giant pickle with cat ears just passed by the window.

"Where the heck am I?!" – he jumped on his feet and frantically looked around.

"Ah! The young hero had awoken." – a very short and round old man with long white moustache, pancake head and white robe appeared.

"Who are you, old man? Where am I?"

"You are in my humble home the Furmass hut! My name is Rumboh and I rescued you!" – the old man approached.

"Rescued me? What happened? I can't remember anything." – Denki clutched his head.

"Young man, if you would please follow me, I'll explain everything for you."

Denki stood up and slowly trailed after the old man.

"You fell from the sky. Just like legends said! You, young man, are the chosen hero!"

"But why? I am nothing special compared to the others…More importantly, how do I go back home?"

"You have something special in you, that's why you were chosen. As for going back to your home... Once you defeat the evil lord Shebooga, you should be returned back by the god of this world."

"The god…"

"No time for chit-chatting! We have to get you ready for your quest." The old man passed by a tall shelf and Denki wondered how he got those things up it "Follow me and I'll show you where your items for the quest are."

They went in a different room.

"The items on the table are food, potions and you may find some more in the fridge. Take them." – the man pointed at a fridge that was made of dark gray fur.

He listened and began to rummage and stuff whatever he could in his magical bag. The old man wandered for a bit in the room.

"It's time to equip you with a weapon. Come, young hero!" – the old man lef him down a hall.

Kaminari looked out from a window and yep, the outside was also weird. Clouds littered the sky, a frog was tap-dancing down the street of the village, the same pickle cat was chasing a cookie bird and… a green man in only a loincloth was swimming in the air. It was like the whole world but him was on acid.

"In this room is the armory. In there you can choose your weapon and armor. Choose wisely. I will be waiting for you."

"O…K?" – hesitantly Denki entered and indeed, the whole room was full of weapons and armor.

He put on a chest plate, armored boots, gloves, a helmet and a cape just because he friggin' could. He struggled with the weapon choice but chose a strange spear that had a small spiky ball instead of a blade on the top. By the time he was done, the old man had reached the end of the hall.

"Hey, wait for me!" – Denki ran after him.

"Ah. I see you have chosen your equipment. It is now time for you to go. I wish you luck, young hero." – the old man pointed with his cane towards a door.

Denki was a bit unsure but hey, he had armor and stuff, so he opened the door. He was out of the furry house and out in a small village bordering a sunny forest.

'Huh? This doesn't look like something bad is happening.'

The sky was full of colorful bubbles with bubbles in them (kinda like those he'd seen in carnivals), the flowers were dancing and… was that Monoma with a blonde afro dancing on that giant mushroom? With star-shaped glasses and a moustache? Nah! It's impossible.

"Wow. This surely is a strange place… dream? Whatever."

Kaminari strode down the road and into the forest.

~Stage One: Watcha woods~

"Wah! Who said that?" – he looked around.

At first he didn't see anyone, then he spotted a giant penguin with a Mohawk standing nearby.

"D-Did you say something?"

"KAKAAAAAA!" – the penguin said.

He shrugged and walked further, the penguin followed.

"Oh! A giant monster ant! Let's defeat it and level-up!"

~Warning! Quest!~

"So it is you! What quest?" – a window popped in front of Denki.

[Watcha woods road quest: Watcha woods is a place where vicious guardian ants live. Attack one and all will attack you, you will die.

Objective: Sneak by the ants without being seen and escape the woods.

Reward: 1000 EXP.]

It was just like in a game.

"Sneak? Ha! I am the master of sneaking."

He jumped in a bush just as two vicious-looking ants passed by.

"This is gonna be tough… But for so much EXP it's worth it! Hey, won't you hide at all?!" – he pointed at the penguin.

"Kaka!" – it flapped its flippers and flew away.

"Damn you!" Denki had to climb a tree as another ant came to his bush "He could have taken me too…"

The blonde's expression became determined.

"Inventory!" he opened it "Rope, branches, bottles, stones, tape! Craft."

He made himself a distraction – two rattling bottles with rocks, and a camouflage suit – leaves and branches, tied or taped to his body. Denki snuck past a few ants but found himself in a pinch. He threw the first bottle and the mob of ants went after it. He moved forward and reached the end of the forest. There were 2 huge ant sentinels guarding it. He took a careful aim and threw the other bottle to the side. It worked and they ran after it. Now was his chance, so he dashed towards the exit and successfully completed his first task.

~Congratulations! You completed the quest. Reward 1000 EXP!~ DING ~Hero Kaminari has reached level 5!~

"Great! Now, let's go and defeat that evil dude!" – Kaminari tore the branches off.

~Stage Two: Stone army~

"Whoa! This place is crazy."

Everything around Denki was made of stone and there were stone giants that stood there, hundreds of meters into the sky. Just like the Terracotta army in China but hundred times bigger.

"Let's go and save the world my annoying feathered friend!"

"KAKA!"

"AAAAH! Help me! I am being robbed!"

Kaminari looked around to see a purple gorilla stealing the purse of a pineapple lady.

"I will help you!" – Denki shouted, brandishing his strange weapon and ran after the thief, cape billowing behind him.

The gorilla ran but Denki followed him. It tried to run away from the hero but Denki was too well trained and managed to follow him to an alley. It was a dead end for the monkey.

"OOO AHAHUAH! WA WA UAKAKAKA!" – it said and waved its fists, trying to intimidate him.

"I may not understand your tongue, ape, but you shall not go any further! Return the purse of face me! I am the hero that will defeat the evil lord and free this land!" – Denki pointed his weapon.

The ape seemed angrier and lunged at the blonde. Its fur turned into spikes and it shot them at Denki.

"OH! You used your special skill! I see! You are also a servant of Shebooga!" Kaminari rolled out of the way and took cover "Have a taste of my magic! Thundeeeer Speaaar!"

Kaminari made electricity run through his weapon and attacked the gorilla. He hit it in the stomach and electrocuted it, just like in cartoons, it's skeleton could be seen. He tied the defeated thief and took the purse.

"Here, madam. I have taken your purse back." – he handed it to the pineapple lady.

"Oh, thank you, young hero! Here!" she gave him a few metal disks "These will help you in the future."

~You have received 10J and 500 EXP! Level up!~

Light shone around Kaminari and he cheered.

[The Road to Destiny Quest: Enter the underground labyrinth and navigate through it. Quest is completed when you reach Shebooga's lair.

Reward: 2000 EXP.]

"Haha! Another quest! I have to go now, have a nice day madam!" – he bowed and suddenly jumped on the back of the penguin.

It screeched, flapped it's flippers and ran at an amazing speed.

"Let's go and save the world, my feathered friend!"

On his way towards the labyrinth Kaminari saved a turtle about to be squashed by a 4-legged cart, prevented a cabbage civil war, helped an old lady deliver 5 pounds of caviar to her son and saved a shop from being robbed by 6 monkeys.

"You really should do something about all the monkeys here." – he said to the owner before mounting the penguin again.

~Stage Three: Underground labyrinth~

"Wow, this place is really huge! Why do you think it's called this way? I mean, yes, some parts are underground but I've passed through at least 5 tunnels without a ceiling! What's up with that?"

"KAKA!"

"I knew you'd say that." – Kaminari grumbled.

"Kii!" – a giant bat swooped at him.

Kaminari took a stance, batted the creature aside and proceeded to whack it.

"Hmm… This thing doesn't do much damage, despite how it looks. Maybe I should have taken the axe or sword?" – he mused.

The bat looked horrified and fainted.

…..

After a few more hours, Kaminari was almost there. He could see the line that marked the end of this zone and the beginning of the next. Only one, or technically 2 things stood in his path. Two stone golems guarded the gate to Shebooga's hideout.

"What should I do now?" – he wondered out loud.

He looked around and, super conveniently, saw a few grenades lying on the ground.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a fantasy world or something?"

He took them but didn't find pins.

"Meh."

He threw them at the golems but before he did, he channeled his electricity into them for a second. They exploded and created a thick cloud of smoke. Denki took this chance and rushed in, on top of the squawking penguin. He jumped off the bird, not wanting to hurt it.

"Thunder Shock!" – he cried out as his whole body shot electricity. The two rock monsters fell and turned into two piles of rubble.

He smirked as he mounted the penguin. He was a bit lightheaded but it was nothing compared to the villains he'd faced. It was going to be easy.

~Stage Four: Boss Battle! ~

"Oh! Come on! You are pulling this up?" – Kaminari looked at the penguin.

"KAAAAK!"

"Who's there?!" – a door was about to open but the penguin kicked it.

Bang!

Kaminari got down and looked behind the door. It was a giant beetle with only a necktie on it. It was knocked out by the door hitting it, there was even a dent in the door.

"Wow. This guy was taken out by a giant penguin. What a disappointment…"

The place looked weird. It was like someone had mashed a medieval castle and a dilapidated, graffiti-ridden building from the ghetto. As Kaminari stealthily took out Shebooga's minions, he noticed some of them wore shoes, had digital clocks, neckties here and there one even wore shorts.

'What is going on here? It's almost like-'

"KAKAAAAAA!" – the penguin squawked as they reached a door that shouted BOSS BATTLE AHEAD- like it literally did. With a mouth.

"Here we are…Let's go!" Denki kicked the door open "Prepare to be defeated, villain!"

Shebooga stood on his throne and two minions, a pink cat and a fish with legs, were in front of him.

"You! Who the hell are you?!" (Cat)

"Blob blababab blulb!" (fish)

"I am the hero that will stop you! I have come to defeat you with my trusty companion – the Mohawk penguin!" – he brandished his weapon and struck a pose.

"You clearly are crazy! Get him!" – Shebooga pointed at Denki.

The cat and fish ran towards him, swords in their hands. Kaminari smirked under his helmet and blocked them. Mohawk penguin kicked towards the fish but it dodged. Kaminari kicked the cat's legs from under its body and it fell backwards. He spun around, deflected the fish's sword and grabbed its face, it wasn't that hard.

"Take this – Shock Tapa!" – the fish was then electrocuted and the penguin proceeded to kick it a few times.

While Kaminari was distracted, the cat had stood up and lunged at him. Kaminari stepped to the side and countered by sending electricity towards the cat. The bolt hit it and it convulsed for a while before fainting. In its struggle, however, managed to knock his helmet off. Shebooga's eyes widened.

"AH! It's you!" he stood up "I won't allow you to leave this- "

"AHA! So you recognized me? Prepare to be defeated."

Shebooga then made a weird noise and strange hand movement. Kaminari guessed he was doing magic, so he ducked. Smoke came out of the robe sleeves and covered the floor.

"Whatever, I will dispose of you right now." – Shebooga muttered.

"Haha! Good try but your sleep spell was ineffective! Now it's my turn Shebooga!" – Denki jumped up and prepared his super move, muttering some random stuff under his breath.

"She- What the hell are yoou doing and what's u- "

"Face the wrath of the Pikachu! Thunder Boom!" – Kaminari shouted, releasing a ball of concentrated electricity.

"Oh, shi-!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! – who knew the smoke could explode under certain conditions.

Both sides, except the penguin, were injured. Kaminari's cape was in tatters, his armor was gone and one of his boots was gone, his weapon laid broken to his side. Shebooga was also not faring better. His robe was singed and his hood had fallen. He was pale and a bit dead-looking, piercings and all. Kaminari got a sense déjà vu. Like he'd seen him before but he shook his head.

"Damn it! Why didn't it work?!" – the evil lord grumbled.

"Because I'm the chosen hero and am awesome!" – Kaminari declared and electrocuted the villain.

[Congratulations! You have defeated Shebooga and saved the world!]

"Heck yeah! Now it's time to go home." He looked at the sky and shouted "Hey, God! Come on and take me to my world!"

He waited but nothing happened. Suddenly he heard sirens and a shadow loomed over him. There was a meteor falling towards him.

"Damn it- " – was all he had a time to say before it hit him.

Kaminari Denki was no more. He died as the meteor hit him head on…

===Time skip===

Kaminari woke up in a hospital room. The smell assaulted his nostrils.

"Ugh! My head."

Thwere were bandages wrapped around his head. A nurse entered the room and quickly ran out after seeing him awake.

""KAMINARI!"" – suddenly at least a quarter of class 1-A poured in, followed by Aizawa and Present Mic.

"Wah! What happened? Why am I here in the hospital?" – he looked around confused.

"Don't you remember?" – Jiro asked.

"N-No."

"You were on an apprenticeship. Do you remember that?" – Izuku asked.

Kaminari shuffled through his memories and found it.

"Yes. I was and we… went to stop a robbery?"

"Yeah, you did!" – Jiro.

"We were so worried, kero!" – Tsuyu.

"You were so manly, though!" – Kirishima, still in a costume gave him a thumbs up.

"We rushed here as fast as we could!" (Uraraka)

"Sigh… OK. You've seen him, now give the boy some space." – Aizawa deadpanned, Mic stood nervously behind him.

""OK Aizawa-sensei."" – his fellow students were then ushered out by a nurse.

"So. I was on a mission, chasing the robbers. Then… What happened?" – he looked at his teachers.

"One of the villains had a Quirk similar to Midnight's. The difference that it had hallucinogenic effect on the victim and you were hit point-blank by it. You fainted due to the initial shock."

"So I was hallucinating? Then, what about the bandages?" – he pointed at his head.

"I'll reach to that, eventually. You were then examined and brought back to UA, where we put Mic to watch over you while the effects of the gas wore off… He lost you, though." – Aizawa looked at Mic.

"I had to go to the toilet! How could I know he'd suddenly wake up and run off! He was sleeping like rock when I left!" – he tried to defend himself but a glare shut him up.

"So, that's it. You somehow got out, despite there being other students, robots and heroes. Wandered into the city, a few cameras caught you wearing a table cloth, gardening boots life-jacket, brandishing a mop and a dust bin on your head. How no one stopped you still bewilders me. You were found by the police after a big explosion alerted them. Apparently a flower pot had hit you on the head. Otherwise, good job for helping so many people."

"So all that happened wasn't real?"

"Yes. Also, due to you being under the influence of someone's Quirk, you won't have to pay for the damages caused by the explosion."

"Then what about the penguin with the mohawk? I clearly remember riding it."

"Oh, it was real." Aizawa said, quirking a brow "But it wasn't a penguin. It was an ostrich and it was following you around for some reason. The animal control is still trying to catch it and return it to the zoo."

"Have some rest kid. We'll go talk to the doctor and you'll be back at UA with your friends as soon as possible." – Mic patted his shoulder and the two teachers left.

===3 days later===

It was Monday and classes had just finished for the day. Kaminari and Sero were walking through the courtyard towards the sports field. They were going to train and let some steam off.

"So, I heard it got pretty wild after you got gassed." (Sero)

"Yeah, everything was SO WEIRD! I talked to a Roomba, walked around while looking like a clown, rode an ostrich, which **still **hasn't been caught. Heck, I even hallucinated Monoma with a blonde afro, moustache and star-shaped sunglasses dancing on a giant mushroom!" – he threw his hands in the air.

"Whoa! Are you serious?! That could never happen! Pff! Haha! It's funny though." – Sero snickered at the mental image.

As the two boys continued onward, chatting and laughing, they were unaware of what was happening.

Monoma had been carrying some papers for Cementos, as he passed an open window, he heard the two talking. When he heard Kaminari mention the afro and dancing, he froze and dropped everything on the floor. He stood there with wide eyes and if it was a cartoon, his jaw would have made a hole through the floor. He stood like that for a bit before collecting the fallen papers and robotically walking away.


	6. Chapter 6: Squid AU

**Ika-shounen!**

A long, long time ago… well, not that long ago actually. It was summer, the hellish season of sun, heat and mosquitoes. No one was spared, including heroes and villains. The mosquitoes attacked everyone… except Miwaki. Damn that bastard and his Bur-repellent Quirk! AHEM! So, this brings us to the day where the figurative landslide started….

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Tatatatata!**

"Damn it! We won't be able to hold him for too long!"

"When will the heroes arrive?!" - a young police officer slapped a mosquito that had landed on his cheek but missed.

"HAHAHA! You stupid F-ers! I am Meltdown! No one can stop me and my radiation!" – the villain, a glowing, muscular, green man laughed.

A few civilians that were caught in the robbery were carried away and treated for radiation burns and rays. The police couldn't get close due to the same reason and had to rely on their guns but he melted the bullets with his radiation.

"Damn bugs!" – the villain got irritated as mosquitoes swarmed his bare body, yes, he had only boxers on.

As he was waving around and slapping at the bloodsuckers, someone landed in front of him.

"Damn it!"

"End of the line!" – a brightly dressed hero in spandex and metal skin said, finger-gunning at the villain.

"Che! Prepare to die!" – Meltdown lunged at the hero and a battle began.

During this, no one paid attention to the mosquitoes as they made their way through the streets of Mustafu. The abdomen of one glowing in a green hue. The swarm flew through the town, trying to attack any potential victim. Soon, they reached the beach. As they circled over the water surface, the high tide had attracted a school of fish and other sea creatures near the shore, so it was understandable when our glowing mosquito got spotted. Fish jumped out of the water, one particularly agile fish managed to swallow out bloodsucker.

The tide lowered and the fish returned to the depths. The radioactive blood was SO potent that soon our fish also began to glow green.

It was evening and the squids had swum up to feed. A young, ambitious squidling spotted our fish. It lunged at the fish and ate it before any of the older and stronger squid can steal his food again.

Some of you may know but squid are amazing at adapting and changing according to the environment.

The radiation from the fish quickly invaded the squidling's body and it started to glow, twitch and writhe. The radiation and its genes were having a rave party inside its body. It thrashed near the water surface as its body rapidly grew and changed. The other animals were spooked and left it alone. In the span of one night, the squidling became a humanoid with short, green, tentacle hair. Each of the locks ended with a round and a bit wider tip, the inner side having a row of suction cups. Its body was that of a child, its eyes were green with black circles around them. Its skin was speckled like its original body and its cheeks were so cute anyone would want to pinch them, also, it was male.

…

Inko was taking a calming walk by the beach. Work was exhausting her and worrying about her husband wasn't helping. She held a steaming cup of coffee and a sandwich. As she walked, she saw ripples in the water and soon a green mop or tentacle hair came out, followed by a half-dressed young boy.

"Hahaha!" he laughed in a sorry attempt to sound intimidating "Fear me human! For I have come to save the ocean by conquering the surface world!" – he declared proudly.

She didn't know what to say but the silence was interrupted by a growl from the boy's stomach.

"Do you… want to eat?" – she offered her sandwich.

The boy looked very conflicted but another growl made him chose.

"Yes, please." His head dropped "I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"You can take my sandwich and maybe we can go to some café or bakery? They are just opening and have a lot of fresh products out."

"Yes please." The boy nibbled on the sandwich "Ugh! It's delicious." – he was almost crying.

…..

"So, you want to save the oceans?"

"Yes! That is my goal!"

Inko and the squid boy sat in a small café, she had put her jacket on top of him, so he could enter.

"And you'll do it by conquering the surface?"

"Yup!" – he took a big bite from a cheese toast and was delighted by the taste.

'SOOOOO CUTE!' – Inko thought.

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible."

"What?! Why?!"

"You don't know much about the surface am I right?" he looked sheepish "There ate many different countries and you are alone! These countries have armies and not to mention trained soldiers with Quirks!"

"Quirks? What's that?"

"You don't know?!"

"Nope. I am a squid. Not a human. How can I know? I was eating fish and poof! I am like this!"

"Quirks are something like super powers. I can attract small objects but some people can fly, shoot spikes, freeze things with their touch and even breathe fire!" – she smiled as she was reminded of Hisashi.

He looked very nervous, almost scared.

"S-So people have these powers…"

"Yes, almost everyone has a power. Probably you also have some human-like Quirk and that's why you look like a boy rather than a squid."

"I see…" he looked really down all of a sudden "Then I'll be going back."

"Wait! Why are you leaving so sudden?!"

"I came here to save the ocean but now that I can't stop people from polluting

it, I shall go back. Thanks for the food." – he thanked her with a sincere smile.

Inko was panicking and her mind raced with possibilities to keep the boy with her. She couldn't let a young boy- er… technically a squid, out alone in the world.

"Hey! Why don't you umm…" an advertisement caught her eye, it was Uwabami and some drink "Become a hero! Yeah!"

"A hero?" – he looked confused.

"Yes, a hero. Heroes are famous and do a lot of things, so maybe you can become a great hero and make people stop polluting the ocean!"

"A hero… YES! That's it! Thank you, lady!" – he hugged her, his tentacles for hair extending and also wrapping around her.

"Hehe, no problem… just let me go. I can't breathe!"

"Sorry! Are you OK?!"

"I'm fine! Cough! Really, I am. You just squeezed too hard, nothing more."

"OK. If you say so."

"Oh, my! What a cute kid you have miss!" – one of the baristas remarked as Inko went to pay the bill.

Inko was flustered but she had to agree. The squid boy was cute and kinda had the same hair color, the rest could be written off as similarity to the father. She and the boy exited the café, him holding her hand and she just noticed his hands also acted like suction cups due to the way they stuck to her own palm.

"My name is Inko, Midoriya Inko. What's your name?"

"I don't have a name. We squids don't have names."

"Hm… then what about… Izuku! Yes! Izuku is a good name."

"I guess so. I've never had one, so I can't tell."

"So, Izuku, let's go and buy you some clothes!"

"Yay! I've never worn a hat before!" – he cheered and Inko laughed at his antics.

This is how Inko met Izuku, her adopted son and how the ex-invader headed down the bath of heroism…

…..

"What the hell are you doing here Squid-brain?!" – Bakugo shouted at Izuku when he saw him in front of UA.

"I am coming for the exam." – Izuku answered honestly, not really understanding the insult.

You see… Everyone but Inko knew him as the strange kid with Squid Quirk. In fact, Izuku didn't have a Quirk. He was just a mutated squid that was the result of radiation incident and pure luck! Also, squids are incredibly smart!

"Grr! You shitty nerd! Don't get in my way and go home if you know what's good for you!" – he rudely pushed Izuku to the side and entered the building.

"Geez! That boy sure is rude." Uraraka remarked "How can you allow him to badmouth you like that?"

"Badmouth? Is that something bad?" – he tilted his head.

'AAAH! So pure!' – Uraraka could think only this.

"L-Let's go in!" – she stuttered and led him inside the building.

…

"Woooow! A whole city for an exam?! This is CRAZY!" – Izuku was sparkling, literally sparkling, and bouncing around.

"Hey! You with the green hair and sparkling freckles! Do you want to interrupt other students with your bouncing and sparkling?" – Iida approached him.

"AH! It's Robo-man!"

"I'm not a robo-man!" Iida denied "You are distracting the others with your behavior and-"

"Oh, sorry! It isn't my intention to do something bad! I am here to save the oceans! I won't invade or anything, we talked it out with Ms. Mom, so all's well!" – Izuku patted Iida's back as the taller boy tried to comprehend what the hell was happening.

"STAAAART!" – Present Mic shouted and a horn sounded.

Everyone stared.

"There's no countdown in real life! GOGOGO!"

The crowd ran towards the opened gates. Then, a pair of tentacles shot out and Izuku was propelled in the air. He was like a squid version of Spider-man!

…..

The Zero-pointer was looming over Uraraka. She was scared and was scared so much she was on the verge of fainting.

'Someone…please save me!'

A shadow suddenly appeared in front of her. It was the nice boy she'd met earlier. He took a deep breath and sprayed a powerful jet of dark green ink at the robot. Just that, the robot paused for a second but started to move again.

'We are doomed!' – she cried.

He took a running start, turned in a squid and jumped on the ink trail. He sunk in like it was water, only the drops that flew out from his movement indicated where he was. In just a few seconds he emerged by the robot's head, transforming back in a boy. His hair tentacles shot towards the joint that connected the body and the head. With a loud CLUNK, the head was dislocated and the body shut down.

"Are you OK?!" – Izuku asked with a smile.

"T-thank you!" – she almost shouted.

Izuku then used his tentacles to get Uraraka out.

"Wait! If you could get me out, why didn't you do it?!" – she was on the verge of puking but held it in.

"Eh?!" he looked shocked "AH! I could have done that! Why didn't I think of it earlier?!"

He was genuinely distressed and started muttering to himself. Uraraka just smiled.

…..

Izuku opened the letter with guts and Inko waited, nervous. A hologram of All Might appeared.

"Congratulations! Midoriya Izuku, you scored 97 points on the written exam and 70 points on the practical exam! We are welcoming you to UA! Your hero academia!"

"Yay!" – the two cheered and celebrated it with shrimp.

This is how the tale of Midoriya Izuku, the ex-invader from the sea, and future hero began. A humble beginning for a great hero indeed, or so it's told…


	7. Chapter 7:Haunted

**(AN: A while ago I wrote a pretty extensive comment on a story on archiveofourown and had forgotten about it until now. I re-read my comment and said "I will f-ing write it!", so here we are!)**

The move to the UA dorm was a hard one. Most of the students had not been away from their parents for more than a few days (school trips mostly) and it was a bit grim knowing the reason for their move was due to villain threat. Despite all of this, they tried to make the move as nice as possible.

They all had fun looking through each other's rooms (except Mineta's), had dinner and everyone gathered to talk before having to go to their beds. Class 1-A sat around the lounge and chatted until…

"Hey, why do you think this place was not used until now?" Hagakure asked, everyone looked at her "I-I I mean it's a bit weird, right? The dorms have working water and electricity, are relatively unused, despite how many students don't live in Mustafu to begin with… It just seemed a bit odd. We had to clean all that dust and grime after all."

"Come on! It's not-" – Kaminari began.

"No, she is right." -Uraraka chimed in.

"What do you mean?" – Momo's head tilted.

"You know how my situation is not quite… you know." Everybody knew how much her family struggled with money sometimes "I had to find and rent an apartment because I lived quite far. I never knew these dorms even existed! Not to mention schools would usually offer students place in dorms, if they have them, to students whose financial standing isn't good, right? They never did."

"That's true. Even my old school offered such accommodations." – Iida said thoughtfully.

"I heard rumors that _it_ appears." – Tokoyami's voice caused sudden stillness, everybody looking at the teen leaning on the wall in a 'cool and mysterious' kind of way.

"_It_? D-do you mean like ghost?!" – Hagakure fidgeted.

"Ghost? Haven't heard of this, kero." – Tsuyu took a sip from her cup.

"I may have overheard some rumors about why this place is no longer used." One of Shoji's arms turned into an ear to make a point "Some of them DO include a student dying here, others that this place somehow was built on top of a pre-Quirk era mass grave from those riots and that the angry spirits of the unjustly killed come out."

"H-haha… D-Don't joke like that! Ghosts don't exist." – Kaminari waved it off.

"But what if they do?" – Sato muttered.

"S-Scarry…" – Aoyama tried not to look scared.

"Everyone! Please don't scare others like that! It is getting closer to curfew and tomorrow we have classes! Everyone must be well-rested!" – Iida scolded, chopping his arms through the air.

Muttering spread throughout the whole room.

"SHUT the fuck up!" – Bakugo shouted and angrily stomped towards his room.

Soon after that, they all went to their rooms.

….

Izuku just laid in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling and unable to fall asleep. He had talked with his mom… several times today but still felt antsy, not being in his home and all. He tried for a bit more but sleep still evaded him, looking at his phone, he saw it was nearing midnight.

'Maybe I can watch a video of All Might and calm myself down to sleep.' he turned on his computer and put on headphones 'Man, I haven't watched this video in YEARS!'

Izuku pressed play.

…..

Squeaking noises echoed all around, soon they became loud enough to wake up the nearby students. A small group had formed in front of Izuku's room, the source of the squeaking. Uraraka, Iida, Mineta, Shoto, Tokoyami, Momo, Shoji, Denki, Sero and Koda talked quietly.

"We have to do something!" – Denki said.

"B-but what if he is doing something we shouldn't see?! Like uh…" – Uraraka blushed fiery red.

"What's the big deal? I don't want to see a guy's d-" – Shoji's hand wrapped itself around Mineta's mouth.

"What is going on here?" – Aizawa groaned and the students almost had heart attacks.

"Um… sensei, we were…" – Momo started.

"Why not just knock and enter?" – Aizawa looked at them like they were somehow stupid.

"We tried, sensei, but he didn't answer or react and entering without a permission is not right!" – Iida said as quietly as he could.

"Just decide on something. I am going to make myself some coffee and try not to wake up the whole building." – it wasn't anything serious, so Aizawa turned around and left them to deal with the problem.

After a few more minutes, Sero volunteered to try and enter Izuku's room, the girls covered their eyes just in case but not before Shoji restrained Mineta. Izuku's door was unlocked and Sero slowly opened it.

"Oh… GOD!" – he gasped in shock.

"What?" – Momo peeked out of her hand and just as everybody else stared at the scene in front of her.

Izuku was watching an All Might video on his computer and wearing headphones, a reasonable explanation as to why he didn't hear them. What was shocking was what Izuku was doing. He was headbanging like there was no tomorrow, it was a wonder his neck wasn't broken. His eyes were glazed over with a gleam like a crazed man's, the light of the screen reflecting off them didn't help.

"Um… Midoriya. Are you alri-" – Denki began.

Suddenly the desk lamp flashed. It had been off and nobody had touched it but it flashed. They would have dismissed it as an illusion of the light or their paranoia… if it didn't repeat itself again and again… its frequency increasing more and more until it was constantly flashing on and off. Izuku didn't seem to notice, in fact, it looked as if his action intensified!

They were scared and freaking out.

"Holy shit!" – Sero said.

Denki looked as if he had almost filled his pants, Koda was shaking in the back and the girls had huddled closer.

"It would seem… that we need an exorcism." – Tokoyami declared with all seriousness.

"Y-Yeah I am freaking out!" – Denki now Cling to Shoji.

"I would get one of my books." – Tokoyami headed for his room.

The others slowly backed out of the room, none turning their backs to the teen that looked a 1000% possessed. Tokoyami soon returned with a thick, black, leather-covered book and they all huddled, deciding on tasks and what to do.

…

A while later almost everyone woke up. Some were scared and screaming but most were just tired and annoyed. Aizawa had barely made enough coffee for a single cup when the electricity started going crazy. The lights started blinking like crazy, the fridge started dripping water for no apparent reason and worst of all – his coffee machine just exploded, black smoke rose from it and he was forced to unplug it.

With his precious cup, he climbed up the stairs towards Izuku's room, the kids there being the first suspects for this mess.

"What in the name of-" Aizawa looked inside his problem child's room and stopped, his mind needing time to process what he was seeing.

The previous group of kids were in Izuku's room, performing some sort of exorcism ritual. They had drawn a circle, lit candles, even made a second circle with salt. Shoji and Koda were waving some improvised ceremonial scepters, Mineta was held at bay by Sero, Momo played the video backwards, Uraraka was praying, Shoto read from a bible (he had bought it in hopes to maybe banish his father, that damned demon, but it hadn't worked because it turned out his father was a human), Tokoyami read something unrecognizable from a black book and Denki trembled in a corner while holding a jug of water.

"What is happening here?" – Aizawa was getting angry as more and more people got up and out of their rooms to see what is going on.

"W-We are trying to perform an exorcism, s-sensei…" Denki stuttered, at Aizawa's look at the jug he clarified "H-Holy water, just in case…"

As the 'ritual' seemed to progress, Midoriya's body seemed to twitch and even spasm. More and more students gathered to peer inside the room.

"Be gone, demon! Be gone apparition! Leave this body and release his soul!" – Tokoyami commanded.

"…ssulturssa…" – a low murmur started to escape Izuku's mouth.

"I-I don't think it is quite working. M-Maybe we should call professionals…" – Dekni said.

"We have no time! We have already started it; we HAVE to finish it!" – Uraraka started to bray even harder.

"…plusultraplusultra…" – Izuku continued to mutter.

The noise outside grew even more as Izuku seemed to sit up but instead of standing, he hung in the air, floating a few centimeters above the floor, bangs covering his face.

"Must be Hagakure. Can't believe they are all playing jokes like this not even a day in." – a VERY sleepy and grumpy Jiro said.

"Hey, guys… yawn~… what is going on?" – Hagakure asked, still in her PJs.

Everyone's eyes widened, even Aizawa's, though no one saw it. It clearly WASn'T HER!

"HOLY SHIT! He IS possessed!" – Kirishima shouted.

As this was happening, his furniture and All Might memorabilia started to shake and clatter, the flashing lights making everything look sinister. Even an All Might figurine popped out of somewhere and started flying around like a bad imitation of Superman. Hagakure and Tsuyu hugged each other in fright, the chanting getting louder.

"Return to the pits of Hell, where you came from!" - Todoroki shouts, brandishing a cross.

Tokoyami pulled out some beads and lifted them up, they started to also float and strain against his hand.

"What the fuck are ya nerds doing here?!" – Bakugo had woken up and come down at some point.

"Denki! Spray some of the holy water on him, now!" – Tokoyami said, not breaking eye contatct with the floating boy.

Izuku's spasming became fiercer, his head snapped up, a SNAP coming from his neck, his face had morphed into a terrifying replica of All Might's own face. Denki had taken a step forward but was startled, dropping the jug of water and washing away part of the salt circle.

"Noooo!" – Tokoyami had tried to catch it but couldn't reach the jug in time.

Izuku's body dropped to the floor.

"Pluuusssssssssssssu Ulturaaaaaaa!" – he lunges at them.

Everybody, except Aizawa screams like a little girl and runs away, Izuku chasing them relentlessly. No one had been scared of Izuku or All Might's face this much, not even villains felt this terrified. Aizawa just stood there, by the recently vacated room, taking a sip from his already cooling coffee.

'I am not paid enough for this shit.'

….

Uraraka woke up with a screech, panting and looking around her room. She was in her bed, it was early, the sun not even out. She felt tired and terrible, but unable to fall asleep fast enough to catch some more in the hour she had to 6. She got up with a grunt, feeling strangely sore for some reason.

'Was that… really just a dream?'

She dragged herself into the kitchen, hoping to wake up by then.

"G-good mornin' sensei…" – she yawned.

"Morning." – All Might said, somehow his eyes looked more sunken than usual.

With time, more and more students trickled in, all looking tired and dark rings around their eyes.

"Rough night?" – she asked Iida.

"Yes, unfortunately. It was a scary dream."

"You too?" – Denki scratched his head.

"Yeah." She looked at the cup in her hands "It was super weird! And scary! I can't even imagine how… huh?"

"What is it?" – Denki looked at her.

"I… can't remember what the dream was!"

"Now that you mentioned it, I also can't remember it."

Murmur spread among the students.

Meanwhile, while the students were freaking out downstairs, a hole was torn in the wall of Izuku's room. A darkness spread within it. Echoing steps were followed by Izuku emerging from there, followed by a floating spectral being that looked a bit like a Tanuki but not quite.

"This was SOOOO cool! I never thought this was possible!" – his eyes were full of stars.

"_**I also had a lot of fun, boy. You are the most interesting person I've met in the past century!"**_

"So, you will let us stay? And won't cause anybody harm, right?"

"_**Of course! You won the bet and I have to keep it! I might cause a prank or two here and there, but nothing big. Especially not like last night."**_

"Huh? What about last night?"

"_**Ah, nothing, nothing! Well, I have to go, being morning and all…"**_

"I see. Have a nice day. Gosh, I can't wait to write analysis on this!" – Izuku was bouncing at the prospect of analyzing the creature's powers.

Were they a Quirk? Were they some animal with a ghost quirk? Were they really a deity? What could be the limit of their powers? Why did they allow the UA dorms be built if they chased away all previous tenants?

"_**Eh, don't get too excited. It's not like you'll remember anything."**_

"What?" Izuku turned around but the creature was gone, his room back to normal "Wait… What was I doing? And why is there a leaf stuck in my hair?"

….

"Good morning, everyone! Sorry, it seems I overslept a bit." – Izuku laughed awkwardly at all the sour/angry looks his classmates sent him.

He sat down for breakfast but the table stayed strangely silent, everybody too tired or grumpy to have a conversation. Aizawa just stood to the side, watching his students.

'What am I going to do with this?' – he asked himself, looking at the brand new coffee machine he had ordered to be brought last night.


End file.
